Seven Days Of VicTORious Prompts
by Azkadellio
Summary: Seven prompts, seven days, all Jori in some way. Big thanks to x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe for the prompts. Rated M for smut in prompt 5. All others are rated T for language and content.
1. A Few Hours

**Thanks to YouCan'tControlMe for asking me to join in on the _'Seven Days Of VicTORious Prompts'_. I won't be updating anything else of mine until after all seven of these prompts are posted, so don't expecting anything for _'Wild Girl'_, _'Jori Weekend'_ or '_Roommates_' until after Thanksgiving.**

**Big thanks to YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x for doing the VicTORious prompt week and the list of prompts.**

**First off is '_A Few Hours_'. This one is more of an angst/drama one, which was weird for me to write because I don't usually write them, which is kinda odd for me because it was angst fics that got me into reading fanfiction in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_' or its characters. The prompts and idea for the prompt week are courtesy of x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe. The song mentioned towards the end is courtesy of the band who performs it, not me.**

**No POV**

"How are you feeling?" Tori asks her Gothic girlfriend, Jade, who is currently lying in a hospital bed.

"Not too bad, all things considered." Jade answers, gripping the tanned girl's arm tightly, her voice trembling.

Five days ago, Tori and Jade were in an auto accident on their way to a dinner date. Tori, thanks to her seatbelt and being in the passenger seat, which was the opposite side of that that got the full brunt of the hit, is fine, only having a broken arm from when her arm hit the door, some bruises, and a cut on her forehead from where it hit the window.

Jade, unfortunately, wasn't nearly as lucky. She got the full brunt of the hit, the other car hitting the driver's side door at over sixty miles an hour, the driver a drunk on his way to a bar to drink. The drunk driver was too busy chugging a beer and didn't see the light change, hitting Jade's black late 1960's model Ford Mustang, the drunk driver almost flying out of the already cracked windshield from the force of the stop and lack of a seatbelt. No news on him.

Jade lies in the hospital bed with a few broken ribs, left arm and leg broken from the hit, cuts and bruises from the broken glass, a concussion, and a near-broken neck from the whiplash of her neck being twisted towards the direction the other car was coming from and the force of her jerking to the side, her head snapping towards Tori at an unnatural force.

"Did the doctor's say anything about how long you'll be in here to heal?" Tori asks, rubbing Jade's uninjured arm, her broken arm in a cast and sling.

"Nothing you'll like." Jade admits, wincing in pain when she tries to move, but every part of her feels like it's on fire.

"Don't move. You left leg is broken from the knee down, and your right leg was almost broken as well from the impact." Tori says, putting a little pressure on Jade's uninjured shoulder to keep her down.

"It doesn't matter, babe." Jade says, using a rare gentleness that only her girlfriend has seen, since their family and friends are gone since visiting hours are over, and Mr. West using his connections as a lawyer to get his daughter the best help he can. "The doctor told me that one of my ribs is dangerously close to puncturing my lung. He also said I'm lucky I wasn't paralyzed from the neck down." She says, letting out a pain-filled grunt when she again tries to sit up.

"You'll be fine. Your dad is calling the best doctors he can and getting them to help you. If things go as planned, you'll be in surgery to get everything repaired in a few hours. He's been on the phone practically nonstop since you were brought in, using up whatever favors he can to get them here." Tori says, leaning down and giving Jade a brief kiss on the lips. "You'll be fine." She whispers, pulling away from the kiss.

"I hope so." Jade mumbles, not wanting Tori to worry more than she already is.

The next day, Mr. Vega's connections finally come through, and three of the best surgeons in the United States are on a private jet, courtesy of Mr. West, to get Jade the help she needs.

Over the next two days, Jade gets the surgery she needs, spending upwards up almost 14 to 16 hours a day in surgery, making sure her neck is fine, her ribs are set to heal properly, as well as any damage to her brain, spine, and whatever they can for her legs and arm.

A little over a week after the accident, Jade is again in surgery for her ribs and spine, while Tori rests in the Goth's hospital room, Jade's parents, brother, and step-sister from her dad's new wife, the new Mrs. West thankfully absent, stand or sit in the room with her, all but Mr. West silent. The West patriarch is on the phone, making plans to take the drunk driver to court for what happened.

This is the picture over the next three days, with the exception that the Vega's, Trina included, and their friends, Sikowitz and Lane as well, coming by to be with Jade and Tori, the Goth unconscience because of the surgeries and meds she's on. The most frequent visitors are Cat, the child-hood best friend of Jade, Beck, Jade's ex and a close friend, and André, Tori's best friend. Robbie comes in once a day after school and stays until visiting hours are over, Rex thankfully never coming with, and Trina is there an hour or so before him, since she's now in college and her classes usually end around 1:30 to 2:00 in the afternoons, so she comes to support Tori and even Jade, the two becoming closer thanks to Tori.

Mrs. Vega, a lawyer herself, though not to the degree of Mr. West, spends her time collaborating with Mr. West to charge the drunk driver with D.U.I., reckless driving, and a few other crimes since the drunk never put proper care into his car, cracked windshield and brakes that needed to be replaced months ago at least part of the list.

For another week, Jade lays in her bed, her girlfriend always at her side, when the Goth isn't in surgery, with the West and Vega parents being there as much as possible. Cat and André have started to spend the weekends at the hospital, Beck having to leave for the funeral of his dad's father in Canada for a week, so he was unable to show up, though he did call and text when he could for updates.

Finally, after almost three weeks after the accident, Jade is resting on her bed, in a medically induced coma to help her heal properly, no more surgeries needed. One evening, Tori and Mr. West being the only others in the room, Jade's doctor walks in, clipboard in hand, with a frown on his face.

"Mr. West? May I speak to you in private for a moment?" The doctor asks, sending Tori a brief glance, as he looks over the info on the clipboard.

"Of course." Mr. West says, standing from Jade's left and following the doctor out of the room.

**Tori POV**

I watch as Mr. West follows the doctor out, fear at what they could possibly be talking about. I look at Jade, paler than ever, cuts still healing, her ribs and skull wrapped in the bandages doctors use in those instances, her left leg and arm in casts, and her right leg wrapped in the bandages as well, I don't really know why though. My right arm is out of the cast now, and I have it gently draped over Jade's stomach, the index finger on my right hand tracing her jaw line as I stare at her, trying to imagine all the machines hooked into her gone and she's just lying on her bed, waiting for her alarm to wake her up in the mornings as usual.

A half hour later, the door opens, revealing an angry, yet upset, Mr. West. Before I can ask him what's wrong, he speaks, his gaze on Jade.

"There was a complication." He tells me, tears welling in his eyes. "One of her ribs scratched her lung, they didn't notice it until the last surgery, but it was too late. With all the work they were doing, the cut became worse. She's slowly suffocating because there's not enough air entering her lungs, her body, because of it." He says through gritted teeth, standing a few feet away from Jade's bed, fighting his tears away.

"What?" I whisper, tears streaming down my face. "That can't be. They can fix it right?" I ask, staring at the man before me.

"They say it's too late. And attempt to sew it up, or whatever, could possibly make it worse." He sneers in a mocking tone, a tone eerily similar to one Jade uses.

At that, I turn back to Jade, making to attempt to stop or wipe away my tears, fear of Jade possibly dying causing my to cry out, almost laying on her as I sob, cursing and God that'll hear me for doing this to Jade.

For over an hour I lay there, crying over Jade, as Mr. West watches from the same spot as before. Cat and the others arrive soon after, and after Mr. West relays the news to them, Cat rushes to my left side to hug both me and Jade as she cries, a task not easy with how I'm standing/leaning, and Jade laying on the bed.

"Did they say how long?" I hear my mom ask Mr. West in a whisper. It might've been louder, but with the sobs Cat and I make, it might as well have been a whisper.

"A little over three hours." I faintly hear Mr. West respond, causing Cat and I to cry harder.

Three hours. Three hours until my girlfriend of a year is taken away from me. The worst part of it is? Today is our one year anniversary. My Jade is being taken away from me one year after she first asked me out. What kind of sick joke is that?

As the time passes, Cat and I continue to hold Jade as we cry. André, Beck, Robbie, Trina, and our parents stand a few feet away from us, watching us mourn her.

At first, we don't even notice anything different. Not until Trina pulls me away do I hear the elongated beep of the heart monitor that can only mean one thing.

"NO!" I yell, moving away from my mom to hug Jade again when recognition sets in, Cat's feet seemingly giving out from under her as she drops to her knees, letting out an equally hysterical sob as Robbie goes to her side. On Jade's opposite side sits a stunned Beck, staring blankly at the body of the girl he used to love.

We remain like that for what felt like days, Cat and I crying until we're eventually on the edge passing out from exhaustion, both of us keeping a grip on Jade.

"Time of death." I hear one of the nurses say from the door. I block out what she says after that, not wanting to hear what she says.

With that, everyone, save for Jade's parents, are ushered out of the room, Cat and I holding each other as we're led to an empty room.

**No POV**

It's been four days since Jade West passed away from an unseen injury. The group of Jade's six friends, their parents, the Wests, the father of the group Sikowitz, and the uncle of the group Lane, finds themselves surrounding a hole in the ground, a six foot deep hole, a little over two feet wide, and six feet long. A solid black casket, painted the way Jade would have loved, resting above the hole courtesy of the pulley system set up to lower the casket into the grave safely.

As the priest drones on, Tori Vega stands, in a white dress, to the right of where Jade lays, eyes empty since the day Jade passed away, too dry to produce anymore. Beside her, Cat Valentine kneels in a white dress as well, tears seemingly never ending from her eyes. Why are the two wearing white instead of the traditional black? Something Jade told them when the Goth and half-Latina first started dating. White was originally worn at funerals because at one point, wearing white represented the soul being washed of sin, at least from what Jade heard. So, in respect of that, the two girls and their group of friends wear white while standing at the Goth's gravesite.

Finally, as her casket is lowered, one of Jade's favorite songs from one of her favorite bands starts to play over a small speaker system Beck brought for this occasion.

As the song '_Missing_' by _Evanescense_ plays around them, and a few people start to make their way to their cars, the casket is lowered until it stops.

Tori reminisces about everything monumental that's happened between her and Jade, watching as the casket starts to get covered. From when Jade spilled iced coffee on her head on Tori's first day of Hollywood Arts, to Sikowitz's 'yes' challenge, everything in between, and everything after, such as their first real date, interestingly at Nozu, and the last time Tori saw Jade alive and well. When the song ends, Tori and Cat find themselves holding each other, grieving over Jade.

Every year, the two girls make a habit of meeting up at Jade's gravesite on her birthday, and the anniversary of when Tori and Jade first got together.

After Jade's burial, Tori has refused to date again, regardless of what others try to say and do to help her, her grief of losing Jade too much for her to look at another girl again.

**Sorry about this one, but this is sadly how this prompt came to me. Hopefully, the next ones won't be sad. I'll try to keep those more along the lines of my usual stuff.**

**See you all tomorrow for the next prompt.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. Treehouse

**Random info: There was an apparent knife fight at 4 in the afternoon in my neighborhood. Some guy was pissed at some girl and was threatening her or something. The guy and his friend ran off when people started checking to see what was going off, and as he was walking away, he was mouthing off to random people that he saw as he walked away. Some girl, either the girl he was threatening, a friend, or someone random, chased the guy and his friend, while the first guy continued talking shit about everyone, and the girl kept asking him why he was the one walking away if he was the one trying to be tough. My hometown, Butler, PA, sucks ass.**

**This is day two's one-shot. This one is more lighthearted than the last, and slightly AU. It's shorter than the first, and is more of an explanation. I originally was unsure about writing a sequel, but I decided that this one, and the next two, are part of the same arc. You'll see what I mean when you read them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: '_VicTORious_' and its characters are courtesy of Nickelodeon. The prompts are courtesy of x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe.**

**No POV**

At a young age, Jadelyn West has always wanted a treehouse. By the time she was seven she finally got it after her and her family moved into a large house with a big backyard and plenty of trees for the treehouse to rest.

A few months after the treehouse was built, a new family moved into the house next door. The family, one equal to the Wests in the sense that there was a mother, father, and two kids, quickly became friends of the Wests.

Where the Wests had a daughter and younger son, the Vega's had two daughters, their ages very close together. Jade, the eldest of the West siblings, was the same age as the youngest Vega sibling, Victoria, or Tori as she prefered.

Trina, Tori's older sister, was an annoyance in Jade's eyes. At a year older than Jade and Tori, Trina always seemed to insist that Tori was there to do the elder Vega's bidding, much to Jade's chagrin.

As the years have passed, Tori and Jade have become incredibly close. So close, that with each girls birthdays, both girls would stay the night in the treehouse. The tree house was made in such a way that is was more like a small, livable shack. On the rare cold days of L.A., the walls prevented the heat from being unbearable to the girls. And on the hot days, there were fans to keep them cool, powered by a generator Mr. West had set up when Jade turned 10 and insisted it was needed.

Now at fourteen, Jade and Tori have gotten even closer, so much so that they are always together, at school, home, everything nowadays. When Jade applied for the arts school Hollywood Arts, she convinced Tori to apply as well. Thankfully, according to both girls, they both got called back and eagerly got ready for their new school.

Unfortunately, Trina was jealous and had to go to the same school, which she somehow did, since neither Jade nor Tori knew what Trina's talent could be.

The beginning of their ninth grade year took a turn neither girl expected, and one of them didn't want.

Early into the year, Jade was asked out by one of the popular boys of the school, and acting prodigy named Beck, and she agreed. Over the next two years, Tori and Jade have become distant, and Jade has changed. Though she did have a liking for black and horror movies, it became more than just a clothing choice and fascination for Jade. She dyed her hair black, started wearing dark blue, dark purple, dark green, and black clothing/make up, got two piercings, one on her left eyebrow and the other her right nostril, and became known as 'The Wicked Witch Of The West' around Hollywood Arts because of her attitude and actions towards the other students, and even some of the faculty.

Tori, on the other hand, kept her clothing style and attitude the same, kind of a preppy look matching with a happy personality, except when Jade was around. The two still hung out, but now it's more from mutual friends, than the two being friends themselves. Jade's new best friend is a hyper redheaded girl named Cat, whose innocent demeanor is a complete opposite of Jade, yet the two are seemingly closer than Tori and Jade used to be, at least to Tori's eyes. André, a talented singer/song writer/musician became Tori's newest best friend. Though close, the two are still not as close as Tori and Jade used to be.

Robbie Shapiro, and old friend of Jade's boyfriend Beck, became the sixth and final member of the group when Beck introduced the awkward ventriloquist to the others middle of eighth grade.

Now, in the eleventh grade, Tori and Jade are more distant than either girl thought, but Jade's new persona prevents her from trying to form that old friendship again, fear of a feeling she started to have for the tanned girl resurfacing, hence why she agreed to go out with Beck in the first place and why she kept Tori at a distance.

What no one knows, other than Jade, is that the Goth has started to develop a crush on the half-Latina. The crush started on Jade's thirteenth birthday, when both girls stayed the night in the treehouse and Tori suggested to play a game of spin the bottle/truth or dare. She first realized she started crushing on Tori around the time Tori's questions revolved around Jade admitting her first crush, first kiss, and the like.

Tori didn't realize it, but when she asked about Jade's first crush, which was after the first kiss question, Jade had a small blush when she lied and said she didn't have one. Tori never caught the lie, her trust in Jade telling the truth being the main reason why she didn't question it, so she let it go. Jade never got the nerve, even after becoming the Goth who holds nothing back and always speaks her mind, to tell Tori the truth.

Tori always tells everyone that she has no problem with Jade and Beck dating, and that she doesn't have a crush on Beck, the latter of which is true, but why does she always look away when Beck kisses Jade?

As for Jade, for someone trying to push her feelings for Tori down and bury them where they'll never rise again, why does she feel jealous when the bad boy of Hollywood Arts, Ryder Daniels, start showing an interest in Tori? And why does she have an urge to strangle Ryder when Tori starts to show an interest back?

**Sorry this one is short. The next one will be a part two to this one, and the one after the final part.**

**Thank you for reading. See you tomorrow.**

**Blessed Be.**


	3. Compromise

**This is part two of three.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', the characters, or the prompts. '_VicTORious_' and its characters are Nickelodeons, and the prompts are x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe.**

**No POV**

It's been a week since Tori and Ryder started showing an interest in each other, and three days since the became an official couple.

Never liking Ryder, Jade began keeping a close eye on the tall 'bad boy'. After a couple of days of watching, Jade noticed a small group of girls watching Ryder, scowls on their faces. After seeing the girls glare at him, Jade's curiosity finally became too much to handle and questioned them after lunch one day.

What they had to say, after fear of Jade possibly hurting them, was something Jade didn't like, and her past feelings for Tori increased, becoming harder to hide than before.

From what she was told, Ryder has a tendency to use the girls he 'dates' for one of two, or both, reasons. He either uses them for a good grade on a class project just to dump them after the passing grade is announced, uses them for sex and then tells the whole school she's a slut, or both with the added rumor that she pressured him into for the chance to improve her status in the school.

Walking away, Jade heads to her locker and grabs a pair of scissors she keeps hidden from everyone, a pair that only two people know about. Jade herself, and Tori. When Jade was twelve, she confided in Tori that she likes scissors, that she's had a fascination with them for a while. So, for Jade's thirteenth birthday, Tori got her a sharp pair of scissors with a dark purple set of handles and a rose etched into the blade. Tori has yet to tell Jade how she got such fancy scissors for a thirteen year old.

Making her way to Sikowitz's class, Jade stomps through the school hallways quickly, the scissors twirling around her right index finger. When she stomps into Sikowitz's class, everyone turns their attention to her, everyone flinching a bit at the intensity in her eyes and the scissors in hand.

One pair of eyes, however, are locked more on the scissors than Jade's anger filled eyes. Tori, with her best friend Andre to her left, can't help but stare at the scissors Jade carries. Recognizing the pair, Tori's thoughts start to jump all over the place, primarily why Jade would keep those scissors if she hated the girl who gave them to her.

"Jade. Why so scissor happy today?" Sikowitz asks, not really affected by the Goth's scissor addiction.

"I need to talk to Vega. Alone." Jade says, locking eyes with Sikowitz.

"Put the scissors away first, and give me your word you won't pull them out against Tori, and you two can talk." Sikowitz states, knowing that when Jade gives her word, she keeps it, something only one other person knows to be true.

"How do you know she won't just say it to keep her scissors?" Rex asks from Robbie's lap, bouncing as he talks.

"I give you my word, Sikowitz, that I will not use scissors against Vega. But I will not say that about Rex." Jade says, eyes never shifting from Sikowitz's.

"Tori. Go with Jade. Rex, please stop talking before Jade cuts to to paper equal to what a paper shredder does to documents." Sikowitz says, showing his trust in Jade.

"Don't do it Tori." Cat says, hugging Cat in her seat.

"Don't worry Cat. If anything happens to me, everyone here is a witness that Jade was the last person to see me before I got hurt. You can all tell my dad that." Tori says, returning the hug, not noticing the slight fume from Jade at the sight. "I'll be back." She says, pulling away from the hug, grabbing her bag as she stands and walks over to Jade.

"You're putting an awful lot of trust in me, Vega." Jade says as she leads Tori to the janitor's closet.

"I know that when you give your word, you mean it. You never back down from it." Tori says, following Jade. "Regardless of you 'forgetting' how we used to be closer than sisters." She whispers as they walk.

"I didn't forget." Jade says, opening the door to the janitor's closet, letting Tori in first.

"So, why do we 'need' to talk?" Tori asks, turning so she's facing Jade.

"It's about Ryder." Jade says, locking eyes with Tori after turning the light on.

**Tori POV**

"What about Ryder?" I ask her, staring at her with worry.

"I doubt you'll believe me, but Ryder's using you." Jade tells me, her back against the door. "I noticed some girls glare at Ryder, so I questioned them. They told me that Ryder has a tendency to go out with girls to either get a good grade in a class, for sex, or both." She tells me, looking at me.

"And why should I believe you?" I ask her, crossing my arms over my chest. "As soon as you started dating Beck, you started treating me like crap. Why do you suddenly care about me now, after two years of acting like I don't exist?" I ask her, glaring at her.

"I don't know how to explain it." Jade says, looking away. "You just need to. He's using you, and I can get proof for you." She says, closing her eyes with a sigh. "One of the girls is in Sikowitz's class with us. I'll get her to talk to you after school, okay?" She says, opening her eyes.

"Why do you care?" I ask her, hurt in my eyes. "Why now?"

"I just do. I never really stopped caring, Tori." Jade says, talking in a kinder tone, like the one she used in the past. "Let's come to a compromise." She says, taking two steps towards me. "If you give me a chance to prove that Ryder is using you, I'll start treating you the way I used to." She says, holding her right hand out for a handshake.

"Why?" I ask her, staring at her hand.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt, and I think he should be revealed for what he is before he can hurt anyone else." Jade says, her hand firmly in the air between us.

"Fine." I say with a sigh. "Fine. But what if you're wrong?" I ask her, shaking her hand.

"I don't know. Figure something out and let me know if I'm wrong about him." Jade says with a small smile, pumping our hands up and down a few times.

"Fine." I repeat, a little shocked by her acting like my old best friend again. "Get this girl you were talking about and she can tell me. But if I find out you put her up to this so I wouldn't date Ryder..." I say, stopping when I can't think of a threat to use against her.

"I didn't do that. You know me. I don't put people up to things. Never have, never will." Jade says, releasing my hand. "Let's go. Sikowitz's class should still be going on." She says, opening the door and walking away, looking behind her when she hears me follow her.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I do know you or not." I whisper, loud enough for her to hear.

"You know me better than anyone, trust me. No one knows about the treehouse but our families. And that's something I don't plan on changing. Okay?" Jade says, looking over her shoulder.

"Jade. Tori. What took so long?" Sikowitz asks as we walk into class.

"None of your business." Jade says, going back to the tone she's known for around school. "You." She says, pointing to a girl with long brunette hair and green eyes who usually sits in the middle of the class on the left side. "Come with us." She says, glaring at the girl when she doesn't move.

"Jade. What are you doing? I thought you said after school?" I ask her, staring at her.

"The quicker you find out, the better." Jade tells me, keeping her gaze on the girl. "NOW!" She yells when the girl continues to sit, staring at Jade with wide eyes.

"Jade, you really need to learn to be nicer to people." Sikowitz says, staring at the Goth. When Jade turns a glare to him, he just shrugs and sips from his coconut, non effected by her glare.

"Don't kill me." The brunette says, finally standing up and grabbing her bag, cautiously walking towards Jade and me.

"Tell Tori what you told me earlier about Ryder." Jade says, walking out of Sikowitz's class, the brunette and me behind her.

"Uh, why?" The brunette, whose name I should really find out, asks as Jade leads us to the janitor's closet.

"Tell her. Now." Jade says, holding the door open until the three of us are in, then she closes the door and stands in front of the door so none of us can leave.

"Okay, fine." The brunette says turning from Jade to me. "He uses girls for a good grade. He has been for a couple of years now. He never dates girls who are friends with the girls before so they don't find out, or the new girl will think the other girl is just jealous. If he's not using you for a school project, he's using you to get laid. It's mostly both though." She says, staring at me. "It's how he is." She says, starting to cry a bit.

"Has he done this to you? Or to a friend?" I ask her, staring at her with concern in my eyes.

"Both. He used me and a few of my friends. He didn't know we knew each other since we don't have any classes together and we're usually working on stuff for school during lunch." She admits, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Why did you need to tell me so bad?" I ask Jade, hugging the girl who's now crying, trying to comfort her.

"Later. First things first." Jade tells me, her hands in a fist. "Go back to class and tell Sikowitz we'll be there tomorrow. I need to speak with Vega in private." She tells the crying brunette.

"Okay." The brunette says, clearing her throat and walking out of the hug. "If he seems adamant on trying to spend the night alone or something, he just wants you for sex. And if you don't, or you keep saying no to him, he'll tell the school you're a tease. And if you do go for it, he'll tell the school you're easy." She says, walking out the door after Jade steps aside and opens it.

"Now what?" I ask, curious, as Jade closes the door again.

"Now, we make Ryder pay for trying to use you." Jade says with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" I ask her, getting frustrated that she never gave me a real answer before.

"Because you're still my best friend, and I won't let you get hurt." Jade says, looking away. "And something else." She whispers, opening the door and walking out.

"What?" I ask, staring at her. "What's that mean?" I ask myself, staring at the open door.

**Sorry if this doesn't really fit with the prompt. Originally, this chapter was about twice as long and had Jade finding out about Ryder by overhearing some girls in the janitor's closet and then catching Ryder hitting on a blonde. I changed it to this because by the time I finished it, there was nothing about a compromise, and I couldn't really fit it into the original.**

**Thank you for reading. See you tomorrow for part three.**

**Blessed Be.**


	4. Fireflies

**Third and final of the three-shot arc. Heads up, Ryder tries something, but thankfully, he gets interrupted. I won't say what, but you should be able to figure it out quickly, since it comes up soon.**

**I don't know too much about when fireflies are seen, especially in L.A., but for this one-shot, let's imagine that they do so around dusk when this one-shot takes place.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_VicTORious_', the characters, or the prompts. The first two are Nickelodeon's, and the prompts are courtesy of x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe.**

**No POV**

After Tori found out, from both Jade and a brunette girl whose name she still hasn't learned, and Jade walked away after saying something Tori still can't figure out, Tori went about her day as usual, with the occasional glance at Jade in the classes they shared.

At the end of the day, Tori met with Ryder by her locker to head to her house to work on their song. On the way, Tori noticed Ryder would constantly watch her out of the corner of his eyes, a weird glint in his eyes Tori doesn't recognize.

Pulling into the driveway, thankfully her mom's car in her usual spot, Ryder and Tori head into the Vega house and head for the piano by the stairs to work on the song. After a couple hours, and most of the song and music finished, Ryder asks Tori something she was fearing since what she found out earlier.

"Hey, want to go out to eat, somewhere private?" Ryder asks with a charming smile, his phone in hand as he asks.

"No, not tonight." Tori says, cautiously watching Ryder. "I have homework to finish and a test to study for." She says, looking away when she catches a flash of anger in Ryder's eyes.

"Come on." Ryder says, a hint of a begging tone. "Just a quick dinner." He tries, pocketing his phone.

"Sorry, no." Tori says, taking a step back, looking around for her mom.

"Your mom left to collect things for dinner. Won't be back for another hour or so." Ryder says with a smirk, noting how nervous Tori started to get when she can't find her mom.

"Just leave, please." Tori says, fear entering her voice as everything Jade and the brunette told her about Ryder coming to mind.

"No can do." Ryder says, grabbing Tori's shoulders before she can try to get away. "I've been wanting you hit that since your first day. I was originally going to go after that little redhead friend of yours, but Jade and her are too close, so not worth the risk. But you, however, Jade hates you. She won't care about what happens to you." He says, pushing Tori so she falls over the back of the couch, Ryder quickly jumping over the back of the couch, pinning Tori to the couch. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this." He says, his hands forcefully grabbing her chest.

"Please, just stop." Tori says, starting to cry.

"Not gonna happen." Ryder says, placing his right hand over Tori's mouth, muffling her cries. "It'll be easier if you just go along with it." He says, his free hand going to her pant buttons, undoing the button and zipper.

When a noise outside is heard, Ryder quickly stops and puts pressure on Tori's chest, making it hard for her to breathe. When the noise fades away, and no sound is heard after, Ryder goes back to trying to undo Tori's pants. "Oh, this is going to be fun." He says, climbing off her and quickly turning her around so her knees are resting on the floor, her arms and upper body resting on the couch as he uses one hand to pull her pants and panties down, the other hand keeping her down.

"Please, don't do this." Tori says, crying and struggling to get free.

"Too late to stop now." Ryder says, undoing his pants.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice from the door that leads to the backyard says. Looking over, Ryder freezes when he sees Jade standing in the doorway, a pair of scissors in hand. "Get out of here now, before your little friend there gets cut off." She says to Ryder, slowly making her way towards the half-Latina and the asshole behind her.

"Or what? What are you going to do, West?" Ryder says, standing up and redoing his pants. "You don't even like Tori." He says smugly, walking towards the Goth.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Jade says with a smirk. "For one thing, I got everything on video." She says with a smug smile, taking her phone out of her pocket and playing the video she recorded, showing Ryder throwing Tori over the back of the couch.

"So you just stood there, letting me almost do it." Ryder notes, not afraid.

"I needed proof so her cop dad would believe me when I told him. At least, when I tell him why his daughter's 'boyfriend' is lying in a pool of his own blood in the house." Jade says, putting her phone in her pocket. "Tori, put your pants on, and go to my house, tell my parents I'll be there in a moment." She says, keeping her eyes on Ryder.

"What are you going to do?" Tori asks, quickly redoing her pants as she stands up, keeping her gaze on Ryder and Jade.

"You don't want to know." Jade says in an eerily calm voice.

Walking out the door, with one last look at Jade, Tori quickly leaves her house and runs to the West household, knocking on the door as she takes out her phone and dials her father's number.

"Tori? Long time no see." Jade's mom says when she opens the door, not noticing the nervousness of her daughter's oldest friend.

"My boyfriend just tried to rape me and Jade stopped him, now she's over there with a pair of scissors ready to kill him." Tori says quickly, answering Mrs. West and her father, who answers his phone the same time Jade's mom finished talking.

"What?" Both Mrs. West and Mr. Vega say.

"Just get home quickly. Please." Tori says into her phone, hanging it up and putting her phone in her pocket. "My boyfriend just tried to rape me and Jade is now there, ready to kill him because of it." She says, talking to Jade's mom.

"What?" Mrs. West says again, ushering Tori inside. "What do you mean? Explain everything." She says, guiding Tori to the couch in the living room and sitting her down.

"After school, Ryder, my boyfrie..." Tori starts, stopping herself. "Ex-boyfriend, and I went to my house to finish a song we're working on for school. After we were finished, he asked me if I wanted to go out to eat, and when I said no, he got mad, quickly. I didn't realize my mom left, and he took advantage of no one being home and tried to rape me. I tried to get away, but he grabbed me and threw me over the couch. Next thing I know, he has my pants down and I'm bent over the couch." She says, starting to cry.

"Where did Jade come in?" Mrs. West asks, rubbing Tori's back.

"I guess she was suspicious or something, and was watching us from the back window. When he tried, she started recording us. When he started to take his pants off, she opened the door and stopped him. She told me to head over here, so I did." Tori says, finishing the story.

A few minutes later, both Tori and Mrs. West hear sirens outside and see the flashing red and blue lights from the window. About ten minutes later, as Tori continues to cry from what happened, there's a knock at the door.

"I'll be back." Mrs. West says quietly, standing up and heading for the door. A short moment later, Tori hears Mrs. West talking to Tori's dad and a second voice, one Tori recognizes.

"I was there because I didn't like the looks he was giving Tori when she was getting her books after school." Jade says, walking into the living room, her mom and Tori's dad behind her. "I stayed out of the way so no one saw me." She says, walking past Tori and heading towards the kitchen.

"Where's Ryder?" Tori asks, standing up and hugging her dad.

"Gary's taking him to the station. Jade forwarded the video she took to his phone so he can have it for evidence." Mr. Vega says, holding his daughter close. "What happened?" He asks her, guiding her to the couch.

"Remember when I told you he was coming over to work on the song?" Tori asks, sitting close to her father for comfort. When her dad nods, she continues. "While we were working, I didn't notice that mom left. After we finished, he asked me to go out to eat, which I declined. He didn't like that, and soon after, after I turned him down again, he threw me over the back of the couch, then eventually starts to undo my pants. Shortly after he pulled them down and started to undo his, Jade interrupted." She says, crying again, though not as much as before, as she hugs her father.

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Jade asks, walking back into the living room, two cups in hand. "Pink lemonade. I know you like it." She says, handing Tori the cup filled with pink liquid.

"Thank you. And no, just my chest from when he sat on it and my jaw from when he covered my mouth to prevent me from making noise." Tori says, sipping the pink lemonade.

"We're going to the treehouse." Jade says, grabbing Tori's hand and gently guiding her to stand up. "Call us when dinner's ready." She says, walking with Tori outside and towards the still kept together treehouse.

"Thank you." Tori says again as she follows Jade up the ladder to the treehouse, being careful not to spill the pink lemonade. "For warning me about Ryder and stopping him." She clarifies when they get into the treehouse, noting it hasn't changed too much since the last time she was there.

"Don't mention it." Jade says, sitting on the black beanbag chair and sipping her coffee. "I guess I should explain a little better about why I warned you about him." She says, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, that kinda confused me when you told me, especially the last part before you left." Tori says, taking the purple beanbag chair that Jade had her parents buy for the half-Latina.

"The reason I started acting like I hated you was because I realized something, and I was afraid that if you or anyone knew, it wouldn't end well, so I acted like I hated you, tried to push you away." Jade starts, not opening her eyes as dusk starts.

"What did you realize that would make you push me away?" Tori asks, confused, as I note the fireflies making an early sight outside of the open spaces of the treehouse.

"I can't tell you." Jade says, finally opening her eyes, turning her head so she's looking out the window. "I can't. Not yet." She says, looking at the fireflies outside. "They're early. It's barely dusk." She notes, not looking at Tori.

"What did you realize?" Tori asks again, not letting it drop.

"I like you." Jade admits with a sigh, eyes on the fireflies. "As in, more than just a best friend. I started feeling that way about you for a while before I agreed to go out with Beck. In fact, it's the only reason I said yes in the first place. I figured, instead of dealing with my feelings, I'll push them aside and try to push you away. Didn't work too well." Jade says with a small smirk. "After hearing about what Ryder does, I knew I couldn't let him do it to you. I didn't think he'd try what he did." She notes sadly, eyes never straying from the fireflies.

"Why me?" Tori asks, gaze shifting to the fireflies, noting that there's more of them than usual for this time of year. "When did you start to like girls?" She asks, sipping her pink lemonade.

"I don't know, to be honest." Jade says, standing up and walking to the open part of the wall to watch the fireflies. "It was a little before we started attending Hollywood Arts that I started liking you as more than a friend. It didn't hit me hard until around when Beck started showing an interest in me, and I started to be afraid of what could happen if anyone found out, so I agreed when Beck asked me out, and started pushing you away and befriending Cat over you." She says, setting her cup of coffee on the table beside the window. "I've been lying to Beck for so long because I'm afraid of my feelings for my best friend." She whispers with a harsh giggle.

"What's gonna happen now?" Tori asks, walking to the window, stopping a few inches beside Jade.

"I don't know, Tori." Jade says, staring at the swarm of fireflies. "I don't know." She says again, sighing.

**Please don't hate me for ending it this way. I might make a separate one-shot to tie up loose ends from this. I already have plans for the remaining three one-shots from the prompt week, and I don't want to add anymore to fit this for now.**

**If anyone has any questions, like what happened with Ryder, or anything else, let me know. If I decide to write a separate one-shot, I'll answer then in there.**

**Thank you for reading, and see you tomorrow. A little heads up, next one-shot changes the rating to M.**

**Blessed Be.**


	5. Sins

**As a heads up, this chapter is the only one rated M. This is an AU one where Tori is a Christian, and Jade is only there because her friend, a close friend of Tori's from the church she goes to, convinces her to join the Youth Group. Yes, there is sex in a church in this one. You have been warned.**

**The name Crossfire for the church is the same name of the church I used to attend. I don't know if that's still the name, since I haven't been to church since before '_VicTORious_' aired. And Tori and Trina don't attend Hollywood Arts, but the others do. And Trina is a talented singer.**

**Disclaimer: '_VicTORious_' belongs to Nickelodeon, and the prompts are thanks to YouCan'tControlMe and x-clownsdontbounce-x.**

**No POV**

Victoria 'Tori' Vega, daughter of the pastor of the church, and her best friend, Catarina 'Cat' Valentine, daughter of the woman in charge of the weekly youth group, sit in the pew in the middle of the church, front and center, and sing along to the hymns Tori's sister Katrina, or Trina as she prefers, is singing in front of the church. Beside Trina on the small stage stands Trina's boyfriend and lead guitarist of the youth band Beckett 'Beck' Oliver. Off to the side, playing the keyboard, is Tori's male best friend André Harris. On drums is Beck's brother-in-law Robbie Shapiro. Why they don't share the same last name? Only Beck's father and Robbie's mother know. Finishing up the youth band is the bassist Jennifer, Andre's cousin.

This is the picture every Sunday at the Los Angeles Crossfire church. The two friends and the four friends who make up the band singing and playing, along with everyone else in the church, for the first half hour of the service, the next hour or so being the sermon itself, the time being shared with some of the adults keeping an eye on the young children of the church.

Wednesday nights, from 6:00 to 7:30 is the youth group, where the teens aged thirteen to eighteen have youth lessons, and some use the time to meet up since they don't see each other other than the services and youth group meetings.

One night, Cat invites an unlikely friend to join the youth group, a girl she knows from the performing arts school she attends. Walking into the church's basement, where the youth group meetings are held, Cat walks in with a girl with dark brunette hair, dark purple eye make up and lips, an eyebrow and nose piercing, a black leather corset over a black tank top, a black skirt that barely reaches her knees, dark grey mesh pantyhose, and black combat boots, and a star tattoo on her right forearm.

"And uh, who's your friend, Cat?" Tori asks, staring at the black clad girl beside her redheaded friend, when Cat and the other girl get to where Tori and Trina are sitting and talking about last week's lesson.

"This is Jade. She's the girl I told you about that I've known since I was a kid." Cat says, giving Tori and Trina the usual hugs she gives when she sees them.

"This is your childhood best friend?" Trina asks after Cat releases her from the hug, eyeing the Gothic girl cautiously.

"Yep." Cat says, bouncing a bit. "Jade, this is Tori and her older sister Trina." She tells the Goth, named Jade.

"You're the singer?" Jade asks, looking at Tori with a look the half-Latina doesn't quite recognize.

"Uh, no. That's my sister, Trina. I don't sing." Tori says, holding her right hand out for Jade to shake.

"Soft hands." Jade says, shaking Tori's hand. "Your pictures don't do you justice." She says, taking the available seat beside Tori. "So, what usually happens during these things? Cat wouldn't tell me." She asks the sisters, a little closer to Tori than the half-Latina expected as Cat drags one of the chairs to sit beside Jade.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it. I'm usually spending my time helping Cat's mom get everything set up for the lessons and projects." Tori says, noting how close Jade is sitting next to her.

"Projects?" Jade asks, her arm 'accidentally' brushing against Tori's as she leans over a bit.

"Tori, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Trina says, standing up and pulling Tori with her.

"We'll be back in a bit." Tori says, following Trina to the small kitchen area used to store the food and drink used during the services and youth meetings.

"Jadey, calm down. No one knows you're bi." Cat whispers to Tori, watching as the Vega sisters go into the small kitchen.

"You knew what I was planning when I told you I was coming here Cat. You knew what was happening when I told you I was only coming to see her after you showed me her picture." Jade says, watching the closed door. "Who's the tan guy with the long hair who keeps eyeing me?" She asks, noting the Beck keeps stealing glances at her.

"Oh, that's Beck." Cat says, waving at Beck. "He's the one I talk to in the halls every once in a while, and one of the ones I sit with when you want to sit alone." She says, waving to the two other guys beside Beck. "Andre's the dark skinned one on his right, and Robbie is on is left. Robbie and Beck are brothers-in-law." She says, giving the thin, lanky looking one in glasses, Robbie as Cat explained, a small smile.

"I know who Andre is. Remember when we did that song together a while ago? And he's in Sikowitz's class with us, same as Robbie." Jade says, glaring at Beck when he refuses to look away from her.

"I think Beck likes you." Cat says with a small giggle when she notices how much Beck seems to stare at Jade.

"More like he likes my tits. He hasn't taken his eyes off of them since I walked in." Jade says, glaring at Beck as she grabs the light jacket Cat brought with her to cover her cleavage up.

"Jadey. Don't say stuff like that in here. This is the House of the Lord." Cat says, nervously looking around the room.

"What's taking the Vega's so long?" Jade asks, changing the subject with a roll of her eyes at Cat's nervousness.

"I don't know. But Trina doesn't really like Goth's. And I think she figured out you like Tori." Cat says, looking at Jade. "Hey. I wonder why Beck keeps staring at you if he's dating Trina?" She asks, staring at Beck.

"How should I know? Is there any coffee here?" Jade asks, standing up.

"There's usually a fresh pot in the kitchen." Cat says, staring at Jade. "I'm gonna go talk to Beck for a minute." She says, skipping over to Beck.

"I just don't like her." Jade hears Trina whisper to Tori when she gets to the partially closed door.

"Just give her a chance." Tori says with a pleading tone to Tori. "I mean, Cat seems to be such a good friend of hers. She can't be all bad." She says, not knowing that Jade his smirking on the other side of the door.

"If she tries anything, don't say I didn't warn you." Trina says, sighing. "You want something to drink?" She says, opening the door to the fridge.

"I'll take some coffee." Jade says, opening the door, smirking when both Tori and Trina jump.

"How long were you at the door?" Trina asks, staring at Jade, a full two-liter of ginger ale in hand.

"Relax, I was about to walk in when I heard you ask Tori if she wanted a drink, so I gave my two cents." Jade says, walking in.

"I find that hard to believe." Trina says, closing the fridge door and grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with ginger ale.

"Trina, be nice." Tori says in a slightly scolding tone. "What do you take in your coffee?" Tori asks Jade in a nicer tone, grabbing a coffee cup from the cupboard and filling it with the black coffee from the pot.

"Two sugars. No creamer." Jade says, licking her lips a bit at Tori.

"She can get it herself." Trina says, putting the ginger ale back in the fridge. "And the question was for Tori, not you." Trina says, walking past Tori and Jade.

"You might want to tell your boyfriend not to stare at another girl's chest so adamantly." Jade says, accepting the cup from Jade. "Thanks Tor." Jade says in a slightly seductive tone as she turns and leaves.

"Can Jadey and I be partners for the project tonight mom?" Cat asks her mom as Jade walks back to her seat, Tori taking the spot beside her, with some space between them of course.

"You need three to a team tonight, Cat. I told you that." Cat's mom says as she takes a seat near the door to the kitchen.

"Ooh. Can Tori be with us?" Cat asks, looking at Tori and Jade.

"If Tori wants?" Cat's mom asks.

Later that night, Tori, Cat and Jade work on the project for the night, a short story based on a story in the Bible. The girls chose Noah and the ark. (Cat for the animals, Tori for the message, and Jade for the fact that it's about a flood and a lot of people dying for not listening to God's will, though she only focus' on the flood part.)

Over the next few months, Jade joins the youth group, and eventually the church, though she doesn't make much of an effort with the songs, only there to get to know Tori a bit more.

Much to Cat's surprise, and Trina's slight horror, Tori and Jade became good friends, often staying the night at the other's house at least twice a month.

One Wednesday night, a half hour before most of the others usually arrive to the church, Tori and Jade are sitting in the small basement kitchen, baking the snack for tonight, oatmeal raisin cookies.

"So, what all has Cat told you about me?" Jade asks Tori as the half-Latina puts the tray in the oven to bake the cookies.

"Well, other than what you told me after we started talking, not much. Just that you're a talented writer, producer, director, singer, and actress." Tori says, closing the oven door. "Why?" She asks, turning to face Jade.

"There's something you should know, something only Cat knows." Jade says, sipping her coffee.

"How can you drink coffee so late in the day?" Tori asks, noting how every time Tori sees Jade drinking something, it's always coffee.

"Three things. One, it's not really late in the day." Jade says with a small smirk. "Two, I can drink coffee anytime and not have to worry about not sleeping that night. I've drank coffee at nine one evening and be asleep by ten if I wished." She says, keeping the smirk before letting it drop. "And third, what I need to tell you is kinda big." She finishes, setting her coffee down.

"What is it?" Tori asks, noting how Jade's demeanor changed from her usual confidence.

"What's your opinion about lesbians, gays, and bisexuals?" Jade asks, looking at her hands.

"Personally, I don't really have a problem with them, but I think their going against God's word, and are immoral." Tori says, not knowing why Jade asked. "Tell me what you want to tell me. You know I won't judge you." She says, placing a reassuring hand on Jade's forearm.

"Not after what I'm about to do." Jade says, grabbing the back of Tori's head and pulling her into a kiss.

After a few seconds of the kiss, Jade releases her, looking away. "Sorry." Jade says, walking away.

"Wait." Tori says, not knowing why the hint of Jade walking away upsets her. "Why did you kiss me?" She asks, unsure about the way she feels after the kiss, not exactly hating it which she never expected to like.

"I like you, okay? It's the only reason I joined the church and youth group. To be around you." Jade admits, not looking at Tori.

"Is that why you asked me about homosexuals? You are one?" Tori asks, the word coming out strained.

"Technically, I'm bisexual, with a heavy lean towards women." Jade admits, still not facing Tori. "So, am I kicked out of the church for being 'immoral'?" She asks with some bite.

"I won't tell anyone." Tori says, her hand on Jade's shoulder, stopping the Goth from making an attempt to move. "I was wrong to say that." Tori says softly. "I kinda, um, liked the kiss." She admits.

"You liked being kissed by a girl?" Jade asks, turning around to stare at Tori.

"I didn't expect to, but yes. It was nicer than when André kissed me when we dated last year." Tori says, looking away with a blush.

"You dated your best friend?" Jade asks, slightly stunned by the news. "You two don't act like exes." She notes, staring at Tori.

"We broke up shortly after we started dating because it didn't feel right for us." Tori says, clearing her throat. "It was awkward at first, but we got over it after a few weeks."

"Let me ask you something." Jade says, turning Tori's head so they're facing each other. "If you weren't religious, would you consider dating a girl?" She asks seriously.

"Before? I don't know how to answer. Now? Maybe. I don't know." Tori says, her blush increasing.

After that, Tori opens the oven door to check to see how the cookies are baking. Soon after the cookies are done and set aside to cool, Cat and her mom arrive and start getting everything ready for the youth meeting, Trina and Beck joining soon after the Valentine's.

"Eyes on your girlfriend, not my ass." Jade harshly whispers to Beck when she notices him about to check her out.

"Don't use such harsh language in a House of the Lord." Beck spits, glaring at the Goth.

"Don't stare at another girl when you're in a 'committed' relationship." Jade says, showing Beck what a real glare is. "I might not care for Trina too much, but I will in no way allow you to cheat on her." She says, backing away and turning to take the seat beside Tori, Cat on the half-Latina's other side.

"What was that about?" Tori asks as Jade sits, staring from Beck to Jade.

"Nothing to worry about." Jade says simply. "So, what's the lesson tonight?" She asks Cat, who always knows from helping her mom at home with them.

"We're going back to the beginning. We're studying Adam and Eve." Cat answers, giggling a bit. "Are the cookies cool yet?" She asks Tori with a hopeful look.

"A little more. They were taken out a little before you guys got here." Tori answers with a smile, conflict in her eyes from the kiss earlier.

It's been a few weeks since Jade unexpectedly kissed Tori in the kitchen. Though occasionally awkward towards one another, the two have continued to grow closer. After a while, Tori and Jade entered a hidden relationship, something Jade was excited about and Tori was unsure but glad about.

"Are you a virgin?" Jade asks Tori in the kitchen an hour before the youth meeting starts for the night, the two girls making the snacks again, fruit pizza and vegetarian pizza with fruit punch for a drink.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Tori asks, as she puts the veggie pizza in the stove to bake.

"How do you plan on losing it?" Jade asks, sipping her coffee.

"After I get married." Tori says, turning around after checking the temperature is properly set.

"What if we can't get married. Would you stay a virgin, or what?" Jade asks, setting her coffee on the counter.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Tori asks with a blush as she stands beside Jade.

"You might hate me for asking this, but you want to do it before everyone else gets here?" Jade asks, turning to face Tori better, pulling the half-Latina into a hug.

"I will not have sex in a church." Tori says, looking away.

"Come on. We never have the chance to do anything when we hang out. Your sister's always around when I'm over, so we can't act like a couple, and anywhere else we're surrounded by the others from the church." Jade says, eyes full of lust. "Just a quickie. I promise no one will know, and you can pray for forgiveness after." She says, pulling Tori close so their breasts are squished together.

"I don't know." Tori says, looking away. "It's weird enough for me to be dating a girl when I grew up thinking homosexuals were against the Bible." She says, sighing.

"I can understand that." Jade admits, feeling bad for almost pestering Tori about it.

"How would we 'do it' anyway?" Tori asks quietly, finding the clock above the stove interesting. "I mean, none of us have a male part."

"You mean a penis?" Jade asks in a joking tone. "What? You've never masturbated? Same thing. Fingers and, with more than one person involved, the occasional tongue." She says, turning Tori's head so they're facing each other. "Why do you ask, Miss Vega?" She asks, using the same tone her father uses during the sermons on Sundays.

"I admit, I'm kinda curious about it. And no, I've never masturbated. I don't know how." Tori admits in a low whisper.

"Let me show you." Jade says, leaning forward to kiss Tori on the lips. "Are you sure you want to try this?" She asks seriously, pulling away from the kiss.

"Promise me if anyone comes down, we'll stop?" Tori asks, her hands sliding down Jade's lower back and stopping at her waist.

"Promise." Jade assures, kissing Tori again.

As Tori starts to get into the kiss, Jade starts to slowly move her hands down to Tori's waist, cautiously moving to undo the button and zipper of Tori's jeans. When she gets them undone, she slowly moves the jeans and Tori's boy short panties down, her left hand finding Tori's lower lips.

"Next time I stay the night, I'm teaching you to shave. I'm not used to so much hair down there." Jade says, toying with Tori's clit as the palm of her hand rubs the hairy mound.

"You shave down there?" Tori asks while panting, her hands leaning back against the counter as she tries to quiet her moans from Jade's hand.

"Since I was fifteen. Cat does too. I taught her last year." Jade answers, kissing Tori's neck as her hand plays with Tori's clit and her other hand goes up to play with Tori's chest.

"Is that why when we swim in the pool, her bikini bottoms don't have that bulge from the hair?" Tori asks, biting her lips to prevent a moan from escaping as Jade slowly starts to push a finger into Tori.

"Yep." Jade says, moving her lips to the other side of Tori's neck. "You want to risk losing your cherry now, or another time?" She asks as her index finger toys with Tori's hymen.

"Will it hurt?" Tori asks, some fear in her voice.

"At first. But don't worry, after I break it, I'll keep my finger in there for you to get used to. No movement until you say so." Jade assures, putting slight pressure on the hymen. "If we do this, we'll have to take your jeans and underwear off so we don't risk getting any blood on them until after we get you cleaned up." She says, slowly pulling her finger out and dropping to her knees to take the jeans off.

"Will it sting or anything after?" Tori asks, pulling her panties down as Jade works her jeans off her legs. "And what about you?" She asks as jade takes off her panties.

"Don't worry about me. We can do me another time. Tonight's about you. And yeah, it might. Just be careful when you walk or sit. If anyone notices and asks, just say you slipped on a water spot while we were making the pizza and landed on your butt." Jade says, setting the jeans and panties on the counter. "Ready?" She asks, standing up and putting her finger back in Tori.

"Yeah. Just take it slow." Tori says, letting herself relax.

Slowly, Jade pushes her finger into Tori, putting enough force to bust Tori's hymen. When Tori grunts in pain from the intrusion, Jade starts to gently kiss Tori's neck as her other hand plays with the half-Latina's hip, soothing the brunette. When Tori starts to moan in pleasure more than pain, Jade speeds up a bit, moving her lips to Tori's when the tanned girl starts to get louder with her moans.

"This feel good, baby?" Jade asks huskily as her palm rubs Tori's clit as her finger thrusts in and out of Tori.

"Uh-huh." Tori says with a moan. "Jade?" She asks, her eyes closed as her right hand moves to play with her own breast.

"What is it baby?" Jade asks, panting as she goes back to lick and nibble on Tori's pulse point.

"This feels really good." Tori moans, her head dropping back as Jade feels Tori tighten around her fingers.

"You gonna cum?" Jade asks, moving her lips down to lick Tori's bra and shirt clad right breast.

"I think so." Tori whispers, playing with the opposite breast Jade is licking.

"Just let it happen, Tori. Cum on my hand." Jade says, increasing her pace as Tori's orgasm starts.

"Jesus H. Christ, this feels amazing." Tori says, the hand playing with her breast going to grip on Jade's arm, the same arm used to get Tori off.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Jade whispers as she fingers Tori, making the tanned girl's orgasm stretch out.

"Wow." Tori says a minute later as Jade pulls her finger out.

"Just wait until I eat you out. That'll be so much better." Jade says with a satisfied smirk as she grabs some napkins to wipe her hand off and start to clean up Tori. "You okay?" She asks as she grabs Tori's jeans and panties to help her put them on.

"I don't think I can move my legs." Tori says, her eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath.

"Trust me, Tori." Jade says, lifiting Tori's legs to put the panties on. "That was nothing compared to what it'll be when I eat you out, use more fingers, or a toy." She says, sliding the panties up Tori's legs.

"Toys?" Tori asks as Jade starts to lift her right foot up to put her jeans on. "And why are you helping me get dressed? Not that I mind." Tori asks, looking down at Jade.

"You'll see." Jade says, lifting up Tori's left foot to do the same. "Pull these up and do the button and zipper. I'm gonna take the pizza out of the oven." She says when the oven dings.

"Okay." Tori says, her chest heaving as she slowly pulls her jeans up.

"Tori! Jade! You here?!" The two girls hear Cat yell as Tori does the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Damn, I have good timing." Jade says with a smirk as Tori throws away the paper towel.

**This is the end of this one. In case anyone is unaware, the 'sin' is lesbian sex in a church, which is kinda obvious I guess, huh?**

**Anyway, this is 5 our of 7 for the 'Seven Days Of VicTORious Prompts'. See you tomorrow.**

**Blessed Be.**


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns '_VicTORious_' and the characters. The prompts are from x-clownsdownbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe.**

**This one is drastically shorter than the last one, and is based on the fact that where I'm from, it is currently snowing. I envy those in Puerto Rico, Florida, or anywhere where it doesn't snow.**

**No POV**

"It's fucking freezing." Jade says, sitting in the apartment she shares with her fiancé Tori in New York.

"It's the middle of winter. It's not my fault you're used to California." Tori says from across Jade on the couch, laughing a bit as Jade glares at her. Well, tries to, considering she's shivering.

"Shut up and turn on the space heater." Jade says, pulling the thick blanket up and wrapping herself in it.

"It's closer to you." Tori says, pointing at the two foot tall black space heater a few feet away from Jade.

"I'm cold. You do it." Jade says, sighing a bit. "And grab me some coffee." She demands when Tori lets out a sigh to stand up.

"Want me to give it to you the same way you gave me coffee on my first day of Hollywood Arts?" Tori asks in a mocking tone as she turns on the space heater, aiming it towards Jade.

"Do it and they never find your body. And how are you not cold?" Jade asks with a glare, watching the smug half-Latina head towards their small kitchen.

"You forget I have family in Pennsylvania that I visit every few months, as well as Christmas. This isn't as bad as usual." Tori says from the kitchen. "Five sugars and three cream?" She asks with a hidden smirk.

"NO CREAMER! AND ONLY TWO SUGARS! I WILL TASTE THE DIFFERENCE!" Jade yells, the sound of crashing glass heard from the apartment beside them.

"I think you just made the neighbor pee again." Tori notes as she walks in with Jade's cup of coffee.

"Not my fault she can't control her bladder." Jade says, risking her hand's warmth to grab her coffee.

"She's an ex-Marine." Tori notes as she sits back across from Jade. "Will watching a movie help you get your mind off the cold?" She asks like she's talking to a little kid.

"Put on _'Nightmare Before Christmas'_." Jade says, sipping her coffee.

"Only if I can put in _'Frozen'_ after?" Tori asks as she goes to sit up.

"Fine. But only because Olaf is funny and a snowman singing a song about Summer is hilarious to think about." Jade agrees as Tori opens the small book of Holiday themed DVDs.

**-Over Three Hours Later-**

"Who would have thought that the mighty Jade West would sing along to _'Frozen'_?" Tori asks as she puts the DVD back in the book.

"It was only to the Elsa song when she was creating her ice castle." Jade says, cuddling into the blanket since her coffee ran out during _'Nightmare Before Christmas'_.

"And _'Do You Want To Build A Snowman'_, Olaf's summer song, and all the others." Tori says, straddling Jade's waist. "Want to cuddle?" She asks, worming her way through the blankets.

"Tell anyone and I burn you alive. And yes, I like when we cuddle." Jade says, pulling Tori close to her before wrapping them in the blankets.

"Can I tell them about you dressing up as Elsa to my Anna during last months Halloween party at Cat's?" Tori asks, nuzzling into Jade's neck.

"Only if I can tell them I made an Olaf shaped dildo and fucked you with it after the party." Jade counters, closing her eyes.

"Do and I tell my dad you stole his gun and cuffs last year before we moved after graduating." Tori counters, closing her eyes as well as the two start to fall asleep.

"He already knows. I told him when you were in the bathroom the day after we moved in here." Jade says, yawning.

"Fine, no one will know you were Elsa. Now hush. I'm sleepy." Tori says, pulling Jade closer as her head starts to drop to rest on Jade's chest.

"And you're using my boob as a pillow again." Jade says with a small smile as Tori falls asleep. "I still hate the cold." She says when she sees the snow outside the window.

**Sorry for this being so short.**

**See you tomorrow for the last one.**

**Blessed Be.**


	7. Drinking About You

**This is the final of the _'Seven Days Of VicTORious Prompts'_. This one takes place on Thanksgiving, and yes, I planned it since today is Thanksgiving. Also, it takes place after both girls are twenty-one.**

**Quick note about this chapter: Tori came out as lesbian during high school. Just so something Jade says doesn't confuse anyone.**

**Disclaimer: '_VicTORious_' and its characters are Nickelodeons. The prompts are thanks to x-clownsdontbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe.**

**No POV**

"What's everyone doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" Tori asks her group of friends while they're out to eat at Karaoke Dokie.

"Some uncles, aunts, and cousins are in town and we're eating at my aunt's house, since it's the biggest." Beck answers from across his ex-girlfriend.

"Going to my mom and dad's with my Grandma to eat." Andre says from beside his best friend.

"Sam and I are going to Seattle later today to have it with her friends Carly, Spencer, and Freddie since Carly moved back to Seattle last year, and we're bringing Nona, Dice, Goomer, and Merf." Cat answers, bouncing in he seat.

"Merf?" Jade asks, not remembering a Merf when she helped Cat and befriended Sam years ago.

"He's a goat that we took in as a pet when Sam and I first started out babysitting service." Cat answers, sipping her iced tea.

"Everyone else?" Tori asks, looking at Robbie and Jade.

"Dinner with the family as usual." Robbie answers, not knowing why Tori's asking about Thanksgiving.

"Nothing." Jade answers, staring at her frienemy turned friend Tori. "What about you?" She asks, sipping her coffee.

"Nothing, unfortunately." Tori admits. "Mom and dad are going to Florida for a police banquet and Trina and I can't go for some reason, and Trina's staying the night at a friend's and eating with them." She says, toying with the fries on her plate. "Would I be able to come with any of you guys?" She asks, looking at the others.

"Sorry. Too last minute to invite anyone for me." Beck says with an apologetic nod, Robbie and André giving her nods of agreement.

"No room. Goomer's SUV is already packed with all of us, and neither of us have a license, just Sam and her bike." Cat admits sadly, giving Tori a pout.

"Don't look at me. I spend my Thanksgiving the way I spend Christmas and my birthday every year. Sitting at home watching horror movies and drinking coffee, only eating when hungry." Jade says, staring at Tori.

What no one knows, is that Jade lied about drinking coffee. She does drink coffee, but only in the mornings and late evenings. The time between, she drinks Rum, Vodka, and whatever else she has around the house she shares with her dad since there aren't a lot of available houses or apartments to rent at the moment.

"That doesn't sound very Thanksgivingy." Cat says, staring at her long time best friend.

"You know how my family is. Can you blame me for spending it alone every year?" Jade asks Cat, raising an eyebrow.

The group of six sit and chat while they finish lunch. Shortly after they're done eating and the bill is payed, and Tori and Jade argue about leaving a tip, the group leave and get ready to head their separate ways, since most of them have to be at their destination tonight or leave early tomorrow morning.

"I can't believe you two are still arguing about the tip, which was already taken care of." André says as they leave Karaoke Dokie and head for their cars.

"The 'server' as she called herself was a bitch and didn't deserve more than what I was gonna give her." Jade says, putting her leather jacket on as she heads for her black Charger.

"Half a penny is not a substantial tip. And she was only 'bitchy' to you because you kept insulting her." Tori says, heading towards Andre's SUV, with Cat in tow.

"You were willing to give her ten bucks. That's too much of a tip, Vega." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "What kind of idiot pays ten bucks for a tip? Were you just trying to impress her? You were staring at her tits all night." She says, unlocking the driver's side door.

"I was not staring at her chest, or impress her. I just felt she deserved after having you insult her every time she stopped over." Tori says, crossing her arms. "When you're asked if you're ready to order, you don't say 'No, I'm ready to starve to death'." She says, staring at the Goth.

"We were waiting for over ten minutes to place our order. What else would we be ready for?" Jade counters, climbing in. "See ya later losers." She says, closing the door and starting her car, Three Days Grace's 'Chalk Outline' blasting from her speakers.

"Why do we hang out with her again?" André asks jokingly as he, Tori, and Cat climb into his SUV. "See you guys later." He says to Beck and Robbie as the other two guys climb into Beck's truck.

"See ya." Beck says as Robbie waves.

"So, when are you going to Seattle with Sam?" André asks Cat as he pulls out of the parking space and follows Beck's truck out of the parking lot.

"We leave in a few hours. She called Carly earlier to say we'll be there before nightfall. Hopefully." Cat says as André drives towards her apartment complex. "Sorry you can't come with us Tori." She adds as André drives.

"Yeah, I'd invite you to join us, but with some cousins and other family members joining us tomorrow, no room at the table. That and Grandma still isn't too familiar with you, and she'll be screaming more than usual as is. Sorry Tor." André says apologetically as he drives.

"It's fine, guys." Tori says with a sad smile, leaning against the passenger seat and looking out the window at the passing scenery. "I bought one of those tiny, single person turkeys, a box of gravy, some honey ham from the deli department, a box of instant mashed potatoes, a packet of instant gravy, corn, and green beans for lunch and dinner tomorrow." She says, listing off the basic stuff you eat at Thanksgiving, fit for one person.

"That's so sad." Cat says from the seat behind Andre. "When are you gonna make everything?" She asks, looking at Tori through the rearview mirror.

"The gravy, mashed potatoes and stuffing will be take longest, I guess. The corn, green beans, ham, and turkey are already cooked, they just need to be reheated. Except the ham, I just grabbed one of those small packs they make for making sandwiches." Tori says with a sad smile, looking back at Cat. "The mashed potatoes are easy enough, just add water and mix. The stuffing takes about six or seven minutes, plus prep time, to make. I forget how long it takes for the gravy, but I doubt it'll take too long for that. I think it's the same as the potatoes." She says, closing the eyes.

"Have your parents left yet?" André asks as he turns towards the apartment Cat lives in.

"Yeah. They left a couple days ago to catch their plane. That banquet thing is tonight, and there's another one tomorrow for Thanksgiving. They won't be back until Saturday." Tori says, a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry again Tori." Cat says as André stops his SUV in front of the apartment complex. "I'll call you later today and tomorrow. That way it won't be as lonely." She says, climbing out of the SUV and giving Tori a hug by opening the passenger door. "Bye Tori. Bye André. See you later." She says, walking into the complex.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" André asks as he pulls out of the parking lot of the complex and heads towards the Vega house, where Tori's staying until after Thanksgiving.

"I should be. I'm used to it, remember? No roommate, too busy to hang out during college, not a lot of a chance to see you guys outside of holidays." Tori lists off, staring at him. "I'll be fine." She says, more to herself than to André.

After a five minute drive, André pulls in front of the Vega house, putting the SUV in park as he turns to talk to Tori. "You doing anything on Black Friday?" He asks, his left hand tapping a random beat on the steering wheel.

"Last minute Christmas shopping for everyone." Tori says with a sigh as she undoes the seatbelt. "I still need to get stuff for you, Cat, Jade, and Trina. Everyone else is done."

"What are you getting Jade?" André asks, unlocking the door for her.

"I ordered a pair of scissors for her. I saw a pair online of the scissors from _'The Scissoring'_ that look like they have fake blood on them." Tori says, a small smile on her face. "And before you ask, I got Trina a new pair of Fazzini boots she doesn't know came out yet, I got Cat a fifty dollar gift card for Barney's Bibblery, after convincing them to let her back in, and I'm not telling you what I got you." She says, giving him a gentle smile.

"I wasn't gonna, I mean, okay yes I was gonna ask what you got me." André admits shyly after stuttering momentarily.

"You forget, André." Tori says with a smile as she opens the door. "You've been my best friend since we were sixteen, you were the first person I told I was a lesbian too senior year. We know each other." She says, closing the door with a wave and a quick 'bye'.

**-Next Morning-**

**Jade POV**

My alarm wakes me up earlier than I planned the next morning, Emilie Autumn's 'Gothic Lolita' playing from my Pearpod hooked up the the alarm clock. Stretching, I toss my blanket's off me and climb out of bed, shutting the alarm off but leaving my Emilie Autumn playlist continue.

Heading towards my en suite bathroom to shower, I grab a towel from the small shelf by the door and walk in, grabbing the remote to turn the volume up as I shower.

Twenty minutes, after going to the bathroom, showering, and brushing my teeth, I head back into my room, turning the volume down as I take the towel wrapped around my hair off and tossing it in the hamper, the purple towel wrapped around my body dropping soon after as I open my dresser drawer and grab a black silk bra and boy short underwear set and put them on.

A few minutes later, I'm dressed in a black lace tank top and dark purple yoga pants. After shutting my Pearpod off and head upstairs, I'm not surprised by the lack of noise around the large house my father seems to think he has to have, regardless of no one but me being home more than 90 percent of the time.

"Happy Thanksgiving." I mumble as I start the coffee maker, grabbing a black cup Cat made for me a few years ago, adorned with a pair of scissors with a purple handle and blood dripping down the blades, my name in blood red on the other side.

As I pour the coffee into the cup, my phone goes off in a series of texts, most likely the gang sending me 'Happy Thanksgiving' messages like every year, regardless of me telling them time and again that I hate it.

Sure enough, everyone sent me messages saying 'Happy Thanksgiving'. After sending them back 'You're right about it being Thanksgiving at least' because really, how can it be happy when you're alone?

Heading to the living room after the coffee is done, I start to watch 'Nightmare Before Christmas', one of my favorite Tim Burton movies.

Halfway through the movie, my phone goes off in a call. "Crap." I say, seeing my father's number on the phone. "Hello father." I say in a deadpan, pausing the movie.

"Jade." He says in an equally deadpan. "Your step-mother wants to know if you want to come over for Thanksgiving today." He says, sounding about as enthusiastic just asking me as me wanting to go.

"Sorry. No." I say, hanging up. "I don't think you'd appreciate it if I killed your new wife on Thanksgiving." I say, playing the movie.

After hanging up on my dad, I head over to the fridge, emptying the last of my coffee and rinsing out the cup, filling it with some expensive Vodka my mom keeps around for whatever reason. Usually my mom is around, but around the holidays, her work demands she does more work around the office. I don't even know what she does, but she lets me live here with little complaint and doesn't bug me, so I don't mind.

Sipping the Vodka, I sit back on the couch and continue watching the movie. By the end of the movie, I refilled the glass of Vodka once, the bottle now sitting on the coffee table between the couch and t.v. and I start to look for another movie, deciding on 'Sweeney Todd', one of the rare movies I like based off an musical. I admit, I learned some of the songs, especially the one Johnny Depp sings as he gets off the ship at the beginning of the movie. That's one of my favorite songs.

"Ugh, who now?" I groan, voice slightly slurred from the Vodka, as my phone goes off. I don't drink a lot, just on rare occasion or holidays, so the alcohol hits me hard at times, especially Vodka, a drink I'm not used to. "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING JADEY!" Cat yells over the phone. If it wasn't for the fact that I know Cat hates alcohol, I'd think she was drunk herself.

"Two things, Cat. One, never call me Jadey. Two, don't yell. You know what I do on the holidays." I say. And it's true, Cat's the only one who really knows I get drunk so I don't remember the day.

"But it's not even noon?" Cat says, confused. I can easily picture her with a pout as she scratches the side of her head.

"Dad called and invited me to eat with his new wife. Usually he doesn't do that until one or so." I say, sipping the Vodka. "How's Seattle?" I ask, leaning back against the couch.

"I like it. Carly's older brother is so funny. He has a sculpture of a robot made of soda bottles. He is so talented." Cat says, and if I didn't know better, I'd think she has a crush on the older Shay.

"He's too old for you, Cat." I say anyway, just because.

"You know I like Sam." Cat harshly whispers into the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Sorry. Just messing with you anyway, Kitty." I say, laughing a bit. "Any reason why you called?" I ask, sighing.

"Just to wish you happy Thanksgiving. And to see if you would check up on Tori. She said she bought a 'lonely person's Thanksgiving' feast. She doesn't deserve to eat alone, and neither do you, today." Cat says in a rarely used serious tone.

"We're not even friends." I say, even though everyone know I started considering her a true friend after the Platinum Music Awards, and more so after Beck and I broke up the final time during senior year.

"If you don't consider her a friend, then why do you have a crush on her?" Cat asks slyly, and I can hear the smirk on her face.

"I told you that when I was drunk during graduation, and you promised not to talk about it." I say through gritted teeth, taking a bigger than average gulp of Vodka.

"Technically, I only promised not to talk about it to anyone but you, and no one on my end can hear me." Cat says, channeling the sober version of me that everyone sees on a regular basis. "And you weren't drunk. Tipsy at best." She says, converting back to her child-like voice, leading me to believe someone walk by. "Gotta go, bye. Oh, and don't forget, visit Tori. And no alcohol." She says quickly, the alcohol part as a whisper.

"No promises." I say before hanging up. "What the hell is a 'lonely person's Thanksgiving' feast?" I ask myself, putting the now empty glass in the sink. "Damn it, now I'm curious and Cat knows that when I'm curious about something, I always check it out." I say, putting the cap back on the bottle of Vodka and putting it in the freezer.

A half hour later, I'm dressed in less casual clothes for me, the yoga pants exchanged for my usual black fishnets and a skirt, dark purple boy short silk underwear, my combat boots, and a thin black sweater, the same one I once told Rex was made out of puppet hair back in high school, and pulling up in front of the Vega house, brushing one of the purple streaks out of my face as I step out and lock my car, tossing my keys in my bag with my phone, PearPod, PearBook, notebook and pens, and a water bottle filled with Vodka, and heading to the front door.

"Who is it?" I hear Vega ask with a slight slur after I pound on the door a few times.

"Avon calling!" I yell in a faux peppy tone. What? I was watching _'Edward Scissorhands'_ last night before I went to bed.

"They actually go door to door?" I hear her ask before she opens the door. "Jade? You work with Avon now?" She asks, and by the sway and slur, I think Miss Vega got into her parents liquor cabinet.

"Since when do you drink?" I ask, walking past her and tossing my bag on the couch. "And since when do you watch any of the _'Child's Play'_ movies?" I ask with a hint of approval as I watch the scene from _'Bride of Chucky'_.

"It's funny when you're drunk. And I drink on every holiday. Kinda a family tradition when we turn eighteen. I remember Trina getting so drunk she peed on Santa one Christmas, and it wasn't because of a bladder infection that time." Tori says with a slur, plopping herself on the couch, almost on tome of my bag. "What are you doing here?" She asks, staring at me.

"Cat told me about you having a 'lonely person's Thanksgiving' feast, and I had no idea what that was, so I decided to come find out. Of course, I think Cat tricked me into checking up on you." I say, watching the movie.

"A lonely person's Thanksgiving feast is where you buy the small version of the stuff. Like for a turkey, I bought a small turkey that's pre-cooked, you just have to put it in the microwave to reheat it." Tori says, taking a sip of something strong, based by the smell.

"What are you drinking?" I ask, a hint of concern in my voice when she sets the glass down and almost drops it.

"Rum and coke. Minus the coke." Tori says with a giggle. "Jennifer Tilly's hot." She says when the doll voice by Tilly says something. "She has nice tits too, even as a demonic doll." She says, staring at the doll on the screen.

"You're checking out a doll? How much rum have you had today?" I ask, fully worried now.

"Like, half a bottle. Mom and dad called and said they wouldn't be back until after the first of December, and Trina said she was staying with friends until end of next week. So, in the spirit of being a lonely single woman, I got drunk because I hate it." She says, going to grab her glass again.

"Okay, you're cut off." I say, grabbing her hand. "Let's lie you down before you pass out and hurt yourself." I say, moving her to lie down on the couch, moving the rum-filled glass out of her reach.

"You're tits are nicer than Jennifer Tilly's. I like how your nipples are pierced." Tori mumbles as I put a blanket over her. "Why are you being so nice?" She asks, eyes closed as she starts to drift off.

"I know what it's like to drink because your family doesn't notice or care about you. It sucks. You're too nice to get drunk for that, so I'm helping. And when have you seen my nipples?" I ask her, staring at her when she doesn't answer. "And you're out." I say, sighing.

I never did find out how she knew I had my nipples pierced.

**Odd end, and I'm not sure if the name fits the fic.**

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this collection of one-shots. I hope you all have a better Thanksgiving than Tori or Jade.**

**Starting tomorrow, I'll be posting new chapters for _'Jori Weekend'_. Tomorrow, Saturday, and either Sunday or Monday will be the days, since there are only three chapters left.**

**For anyone wondering, I don't know if I'll write sequel to any of these. I keep giving myself too much to do and I keep getting confused, so if I do, it won't be for a long while.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
